supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Malaysian Vigintuplets' 13th Birthday
Nicole: "The Malaysian vigintuplets from the Cap Family had a Flyleaf-themed party for their 13th birthday." Ashley: "Jadi, kita perlu membuat beberapa rancangan untuk parti kita akan mempunyai untuk ulang tahun ke-13 kami. Kita akan menyambut hari lahir kita tidak lama lagi." (Translation: "So, we have to make some plans for the party we will have for our 13th birthday. We will celebrate our birthday very soon.") The Big Day "Cassie" is playing in the background Nicole: "The band Flyleaf was hired to play at the party," see inflatable guitars and Flyleaf posters used as decorations Nicole: "It wasn't long until Dennis began to act up and ruined it." Orla Birou: "That was not really nice at all. Oh, no." farts, defecates and urinates on the posters and inflatable guitars and Sarah gasp Ashley: " " (Translation: "Oh no! He farted, pooped and peed all over the posters and guitars!") Marci: (holds her nose to block the smell) "Poo!" Dennis: "He he he! This party is for whimps!" [Dennis changes the music to The Price is Wrong by Lil Wayne] Sarah: "Hei, Dennis Dapatkan keluar!" (Translation: "Hey, Dennis! Get out!") Dennis: "Make me, loser!" runs off and dashes outside (Catherine brings the presents for her vigintuplet siblings she made) Ashley: " " (Translation: "What is he doing?") Catherine: " " (translation: "Now what?") sets the Flyleaf posters on fire via a cigarette lighter Guest at party: "Quick! Someone get a fire extinguisher!" Ji min: " " (Translation: "I'll handle this!") min uses a fire extinguisher to put the flames out Dennis: "I will let all of the flies, bees, hornets, scorpions, rats and many other insects all over this stupid party for whimps!" Ashley: " " (Translation: "Dennis, no! Don't you dare do this!") Sarah: " " (Translation: "Yeah! I agree with you, Ashley!") puts cockroaches, rats, ants, wasps, scorpions, hornets, bees, flies, mosquitoes and beetles all over the party of the guests scream Sarah: " " (Translates to: "Dennis! How dare you?") Dennis: "HA! AND NOBODY LIKES THIS PARTY!" pops the inflatable guitars Guest at party: "Oh no!" Sarah: " " (Translation: "The guitars!") throws the water bucket at Ashley and Sarah's makeup kicks Ji min in the crouch gasp Ashley: " " (Translates to: "What's Dennis doing?") Guest at party: "I don't know! We'll see!" the guests gasp Sarah: " " (Translates to: "Dennis NO!") is about to set the house on fire Marci: "Dennis, don't you dare!" Dennis: "I WILL!" Ji min: " " (Translation: "Dennis, can I have that, please?") Dennis: "NO! You can't touch it, besides, I hate this party!" Ji min: " " (Translation: "This is not fun and games, please give it to me!") min confiscates the lighter Marci: Thank you, Ji min, for stopping Dennis. stomps on the cake Marci: "NO!" Guest at party: "THE CAKE!!" Sarah: " " (Translates to: "MY CAKE!") puts explosives on the cake Marci: "Dennis, don't you dare!" Ashley: " " (Translates to: "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!") guests run away and scream cake explodes Catherine: " " (translates to: I'll help clean up, mommy!) Marci: "Thank you, Catherine." Party Aftermath Marci: "DENNIS TERRENCE CAP, COME HERE NOW OR I WILL SELL ALL OF YOUR VIDEO GAMES ON EBAY!" reluctantly approaches his mother while Catherine and her sisters help out with the clean-up Dennis: "What is it, mom?" Marci: Young man, just what the heck do you think is wrong with you?!" Dennis: "Well, but the party was stupid so..." Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts